


Femmeslash February Drabbles: Shara Bey/Leia Organa

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Femmeslash February Drabbles 2017 [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Shattered Empire
Genre: (I think?), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash February, Homesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: My fingers are cold, won't you please take me home?: Alderaan had its own particular sounds and scents, and the Dameron-Beys' ranch reminds Leia of a place where she can never return.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belugas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belugas/gifts), [nichestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichestars/gifts).



Leia turns up on Shara's doorstep with the dawn, hair loose, holding their bottle of blue milk like an offering.

"Your Highness," Shara says, voice still rusty. Poe fusses on her hip. "Come in."

The war is over—for people who were never there.

For Leia, at night, the war will never end. Shara understands in a way that even Han and Kes can't; Shara, who can see Alderaan's hills when she closes her eyes, taste its starblossom, smell moonless night-breeze; Shara, whose accent sounds like _home_.

Shara plonks Poe into Leia's lap. Starts to braid that long, loose hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "My fingers are cold, won't you please take me home?"](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3295603.html)


End file.
